battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Imperium Romanum/@comment-27510151-20171030214116
Genoa ------- At the largest of dry docks in the imperium, a new class of large capital ship sets off into the warm Mediterranean ocean. The Impero is the first of its class, with 3 other ships in construction. The Impero is heavily inspired by the once feared Litorrio class, with a similar gun layout, but with many upgrades. The Impero and her sisters are said to mark the beginning of a new grand fleet, that will dominate the Mediterranean one day. It is equipped with old and new technology that makes it able to stand up to whatever the other Mediterranean stats has. General characteristics: The Impero and her sisters are all 255 overall meters long, they have a draft of 10,6 meters and are 36 meters wide. The Impero weighs 46,769 long tons, and 58,890 tons at full load. As built, all ships are and will be fitted with bulbous bows to increase their speed. Impero will have a standard crew of 80 officers and 1850 enlisted men; while serving as a flag ship, the crew will be increased by a command staff of between 14-34 officers. Aviation facilities are located on the quarterdeck, where it is designed to carry its own ASW helicopter, and 6 UAV's for further reconnaissance and artillery guidance. The ships propulsion system consists of 6 Beluzzo geard gas turbine engines. The engines are ratted at 192,000 shaft horsepower, and a top speed of 32 knots. On sea trials however, Impero exceeded the the designed specifications for its power plant. Impero reached 203,000 shaft horsepower and 34 knots, at light loading. It is however expected that the average speed of the ships will be around 29-30 knots. The ships carries 7,406 tons of fuel, which enables a maximum range of 12,480km at a cruising speed of 18 knots. At 16 knots the range can increase slightly to 12,800km. The entire machinery system accounts for 6,8 percent of total displacement. Armament: The ships main battery consists of 12 406mm Ansaldo 2017 guns in 4 triple turrets, all in superfiring positions. These long barreled high valocity guns were chosen to compensate for the smaller 406mm shell as compared to the 53cm gun originally desired. The 406mm guns has a maximum elevation of 45 degrees, which allows them to engage targets out to 47,700 meters. The guns fires a 985kg armor piercing shell at a muzzle valocity of 980 meters per second. The HE shell weighs 800kg. The guns has a maximum service life of 390 shots, and the higher valocity increases the dispersion of the fall of shot. Shell rooms are located below the propalant magazines beneath the gun house in the turret structure. The guns rate of fire with their autoloaders are 1 shot every 40 second. The ships secondary armaments consists of 12 204mm Ansaldo model 2017 guns in 4 triple turrets. They are placed at the flakes of turrets number 2 and 3. These guns fires a 80kg shell at a muzzle valocity of 1090 meters per second. They can elevate to 45 degrees, permitting a maximum range of 26,605 meters. They have a rate of fire of slightly better than 5 rounds per minute. The ships anti armament are composed of a powerful battery of 24 90mm heavy flak guns closely arranged amidships, 24 40mm radar guided bofors AA guns, and 18 20mm guns. The 90mm guns provides long-range anti aircraft protection, and are mounted in independent stabilized turrets. The have a rate of fire of 14 rounds per minute Andy have a ceiling of 12,000 meters. The 20mm and 40mm guns are designed for close range defense and has an effective range of 4500meters and 2500 meters. The missile battery and CIWS battery consists of 96 VLS cells for long-mid range surface to air missiles and 16 cells for heavy anti ship missiles, that are guided by a modernized version of the old Armageddon system. The CIWS battery consists of 3 CIWS and 2 SAM's with 16 missiles each that are also guided by newer Armageddon systems, and they are also linked together with all other countermeasures by the restored Eagle eye command system. Armor: The ships belt armor is designed to defeat 46cm shells at ranges over 15,000 meters, and 53cm shells over 17,000km, and it is inclined at 12 degrees. The belt is layered as follows: a 90mm hardened steel belt is used to de-cap armor piercing projectiles. A 300mm wide gap separates the outer layer from the main belt armor, which is 380mm thick and is backed with 75mm of timber and 40mm of skin plating. Another 200mm wide gap separates the main belt from 66mm thick splinter screen. Another 50mm screen is placed further inboards. The main section of the belt was closed by either end by 120mm traverse bulkheads. The bow is protected by a 80mm thick belt, while the stern is given 150mm of armor protection. Horizontal protection over the magazine consists of a 200mm thick armored deck. Over the machinery the thickness is reduced to 162mm, and on the outboard portions of the ship, the deck is reduced further to 120mm thick armored deck. The aft steering rooms and auxiliary spaces are protected by a 110mm thick deck. The main conning tower is protected by 160mm of side armor. Above the deck, the main better barbetts that house turret assembling for the 406mm guns are protected by 450 thick armor, while bellow deck the thickness is reduced to 340mm. The faces of the main battery turrets are protected by 550mm thick armor, with 350mm on the sides and roofs. The secondary gun turrets are housed in barbetts, 180mm thick above deck and 120mm thick bellow deck. The turret faces are 280mm thick with 80mm thick sides. Bellow the third deck, neither the primary or secondary barbetts are protected by armor. The anti aircraft guns are protected by gun shields, ranging in thickness of 12-40mm. Pugliese torpedoe defense system: All 4 ships will incorporate a unique under water protection system named after its designer, Umberto Pugliese. This system is not new to the Regia Marina, as it was tried under WW2 with unimpressive effects due to bad construction and industry, as well as not skilled enough workers. The new system has solved most of the old problems, so it is expected to bring good results. A 40 mm thick torpedo bulkhead extended inboard from the base of the main belt before curving down to meet the bottom of the hull. This forms a void which houses an empty drum 3,800 mm wide with 6 mm thick walls; the rest of the void is filled with liquid. The drum runs the length of the torpedo defense system, and is designed to collapse to contain the explosive pressure of a torpedo hit. The torpedo bulkhead will prevent any splinters or explosive effects from entering the ship's vitals. The current system is designed to protect the ship from torpedo warheads up to 500kg (770 lb).